majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Leo Mason
(Major Crimes, Season 5) | affiliation = Los Angeles Police Department | division = Criminal Intelligence Division Office of Operations | gender = Male | family = | spouse(s) = | playedby = Leonard Roberts | firstappearance = | finalappearance = }} Assistant Chief Leo Mason is the Director of Operations for the Los Angeles Police Department (LAPD) on Major Crimes from Season 5 finale onward. During most of Major Crimes, Season 5, he was the Commander of the Criminal Intelligence Division. Character Information In , Mason visited Capt. Sharon Raydor after he was informed by Wescott Global that Thomas Chandler's laptop had been removed from his residence and that it was currently in the Police Administration Building. Reason for that was because his Criminal Intelligence Division was helping Thomas Chandler develop new surveillance technology for the LAPD. Federal authorities allowed him to remove Wescott's confidential files from the computer but left everything else in place. This surprises Raydor because usually when Criminal Intelligence takes possession of evidence, no one ever sees it again. He says that Deputy Chief Winnie Davis is watching him as closely as she is watching Sharon Raydor, and he can't allow for the more classified element of the case throw Sharon off-track, implying he wants Sharon to become the new Assistant Chief. As Raydor points out that Mason is very much in the running for Chief as well, he remarks that he likes where he is now, like Sharon likes where she is. He also proposes a deal to Sharon, if he is promoted to Assistant Chief he will let Sharon keep Major Crimes, and if Sharon becomes the new Chief, she will let Mason keep Criminal Intelligence. If they want to keep their jobs, they can not allow Chief Davis to be promoted to Assistant Chief as she would most definitely try to restructure the department and they could both be reassigned somewhere else. Raydor also points out that there is Deputy Chief Howard to consider as well, but he remarks that Chief Howard is out of the race as he would already have the job if he was being considered. During , both Mason and Sharon are interviewed for the position and Mason gives Sharon tips based on his own mistakes. He also helps the division in tracking the victims cell phone during his bike ride to establish the victims route for the purpose of possibly locating surveillance footage. He also mans the MCD's Mini-RACR for Capt. Raydor during the MCD's surveillance operation as Buzz Watson was providing support for them in the field. In , Mason is promoted to the rank of Assistant Chief to replace Taylor, a promotion that leaves himself, Sharon and Fritz happy and relieved. Mason allows Fritz to resume his old rank of Deputy Chief of the Special Operations Bureau and surprises Sharon with a promotion to Commander, a promotion that had been promised her but ultimately denied to her when she took over Major Crimes. Mason implies that he intends to give her greater responsibility to go with the new rank and sits down with Sharon to discuss changing Major Crimes "into something even better." In , Mason declares the disappearance of three boys a "critical missing", despite them having been only missing for a few hours and assigns Major Crimes to the case. Mason coordinates closely with Major Crimes during the case, supplying them with the needed resources but later berating Lt. Provenza for his impromptu media briefing. While Mason coordinates with Major Crimes in getting them the resources they needed and oversees the case, he allows Sharon to take the lead and does not try to control the case beyond assigning it in the first place and berating Provenza's actions. Mason goes as far as to leave the decision about what to tell the media at one point to Sharon rather than removing the decision from her hands and acting on what he thinks is best. Notes * When in uniform, Mason can be seen wearing four service stripes on his uniform. This means 20 to 24 years of service with the LAPD. * In , Lt. Flynn thought that Mason was kind of irritating but rest of the division did not agree with his opinion. Rest of the division thought he was smart and good at his job, and DDA Hobbs even chimed in that he was young, energetic, and attractive. He was also shown to be technologically proficient. * Despite their rivalry for the position of Assistant Chief, Mason and Sharon Raydor are shown to possess a friendly relationship, trading tips and jokes in . While Mason admits to being ambitious, he says he can wait and he likes his life the way it is. Following his promotion in , his first act is to promote Sharon to Commander, a promotion she had been long denied, and he appeared interested in collaborating with her to make the LAPD better. * Mason made three appearances as the Commander of the Criminal Intelligence Division. He was featured in , , and , which is the episode he was promoted to Assistant Chief. * In a deleted scene for on the Major Crimes Season 5 DVD set, Andy Flynn asks if Mason really wants Sharon for his boss following her departure after he gives her some tips. In the scene, Mason indicates that he does in fact prefer the idea of Sharon being in charge, asking Andy in return "don't you?" Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 5 Category:MC Season 6 Category:Characters Category:LAPD